cursedgamenewfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
This information is pasted from other sections of this wiki, and is not first hand knowledge. As such, it is not necessarily complete. This entry is not formatted in accordance with the rest of the wiki. >You acquire the magic skill from the Strange Artifact (Maria's lab quest). When you go to sleep (Not contingent on having called Maria to tell her you have it) you will be prompted to touch it. Touching it will give you the Magic skill, it will also earn you Maria's ire (-3 to her disposition to you). If you decide to not touch it, there is currently NO OTHER WAY to gain the magic skill. If you have called Maria, you can still be prompted to touch it, and receive the skill. She will still be mad at you. Gaining the magic skill gives you access to the Magic Shop which is located on the top floor of the mall in the previously vacant southern exit. By casting spells from the kitchen you gain skill points in Magic, that also equal your mana points. Additionally you gain skill points in the respective school of magic, which you require to purchase and cast more advanced spells. Magic skills do not consume "Unassigned skill points" and can therefore be leveled as long as you have mana. Once you run out you'll have to wait until the next day at which time your mana refills. Magic consists of 5 different schools, listed below. Practice Magic School Practice Magic spells are designed to allow the practitioner to build their skill safely, but they're generally useless for any other purpose. * Glowing Lights Scroll ** Teaches you the Glowing Lights spell. *** Cost: 2 mana *** Effect: Summons several glowing balls of light for a limited time. **** Raises Magic skill by 1 per use (up to 20). **** Raises Practice Magic skill by 2 per use. Mental Magic School Mental magic spells, contrary to popular opinion, affects the practitioner's mind, not the minds of others. However, the mind is a powerful tool, and what affects one can be felt by many. Unfortunately, over-reliance on magic erodes natural confidence. * Induce Lust Scroll ** Teaches you the Induce Lust spell. *** Cost: 10 mana *** Effect: Makes the practitioner more irresistible to targets of affection (one-night-stands are somewhat more likely, Ease + 2). **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 per use. **** Raises Mental Magic skill by 2 per use. **** Lowers Natural Charisma by 1 per use. * Induce Luck Scroll ** Teaches you the Induce Luck spell. *** Cost: 10 mana *** Effect: Raises the chance of interesting things happening to the practitioner (random events occur 5% of the time when traveling rather ↵than 2%). **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 per use. **** Raises Mental Magic skill by 1 per use. **** Lowers Natural Charisma by 1 per use. * Induce Confidence Scroll ** Teaches you the Induce Confidence spell. *** Cost: 10 mana *** Effect: Raises the practitioner's natural confidence and charisma (Natural Charisma + 10) **** Stackable. **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 per use. **** Raises Mental Magic skill by 3 per use. **** Lowers Natural Charisma by 1 per use. * Mind Read Scroll ** Teaches you the Mind Read spell. *** Not Yet Implemented. Illusion Magic School Illusion magic is the art of hiding that which the practitioner does not want to be found. Different levels of illusion magic have different effects. Illusion magic has no drawbacks, but the spells require a greater expenditure of magical energy to maintain than comparable spells in other schools''.'' * Minor Illusion ** Teaches you the Minor Illusion spell. *** Cost: 15 mana *** Effect: Lowers your suspicion rating a little (Suspicion -15). **** Raises Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is less than 30). **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is greater than 30). **** Raises Illusion Magic skill by 2 (if Illusion Magic skill is less than 25). * Illusion ** Teaches you the Illusion spell. *** Cost: 30 mana *** Requires: Illusion Magic Skill 25 *** Effect: Lowers your suspicion rating more than Minor Illusion (Suspicion -30) **** Raises Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is less than 45). **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is greater than 45). **** Raises Illusion Magic skill by 2 (if Illusion Magic skill is less than 45). **** Will replace Minor Illusion if it's active. * Major Illusion ** Teaches you the Major Illusion spell. *** Cost: 45 mana *** Requires: Illusion Magic Skill 45 *** Effect: Lowers your suspicion rating a lot (Suspicion -50) **** Raises Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is less than 60). **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is greater than 60). **** Raises Illusion Magic skill by 2 (if Illusion Magic skill is less than 70). **** Will replace Minor Illusion and Illusion if they are active. * Glamour ** Teaches you the Glamour spell. *** Cost: 65 mana *** Requires: Illusion Magic Skill 70 *** Effect: Makes you look completely normal (Suspicion -100) **** Raises Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is less than 90). **** 50% chance to raise Magic skill by 1 point (if Magic skill is greater than 90). **** Raises Illusion Magic skill by 2 (up to 100). **** Will replace Minor Illusion, Illusion and Major Illusion if they are active. Alteration Magic School The ability to change one's body is much sought after, and the alter''ation school allows one to do so with relatively minor expenditures of magical energy. Unfortunately, the changes induced by magic tend to leave an aura of unnaturalness around the practitioner, which draws unwanted attention.'' * Minor Alteration ** Teaches you the Minor Alteration spell. *** Cost: 5 mana *** Effect: Change your hair color, hair length or body shape (minor). *** Hair Color: choose from any of the hair colors available. *** Hair Length: choose from any of the hair lengths available. *** Body Shape: Increase or decrease your fitness rating by 5 points. **** 50% chance of raising Magic skill by 1. **** Increases Alteration Magic skill by 2 **** Increases Suspicion by 1. * Alteration ** Teaches you the Alteration spell. *** Cost: 15 mana *** Requires: Alteration Magic Skill 25 *** Effect: Change your breast size or body shape (medium). *** Breast size: Increase or decrease your breast size by one cup size (two steps). *** Body Shape: Increase or decrease your fitness rating by 10 points, or your strength rating by 5 points. **** 50% chance of raising Magic skill by 1. **** Increases Alteration Magic skill by 2. **** Increases Suspicion by 1. * Major Alteration ** Teaches you the Major Alteration spell. *** Cost: 30 mana *** Requires: Alteration Magic Skill 65 *** Effect: Change your height or body shape (major). *** Height: Increase or decrease your height by one step. *** Body Shape: Increase or decrease your fitness rating by 15 points, or your strength rating by 10 points. **** 50% chance of raising Magic skill by 1. **** Increases Alteration Magic skill by 3. **** Increases Suspicion by 1. * Body Crafting ** Teaches you the Body Crafting spell. *** Cost: Not Yet Implemented *** Requires: Alteration Magic Skill 80 *** Effect: Add inhuman elements to your own body (Not Yet Implemented). Skill Magic School The skill magic school was designed to allow practitioners to save time on mundane tasks. Unfortunately, the magic requires an expenditure of more than magical energy, and repeated use will leave the practitioner struggling to remember how to do the simplest of tasks without magical aid. Not yet implemented.